


Until We Meet Again

by caketoss



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoss/pseuds/caketoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiranis wishes his lover farewell before taking his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE
> 
> Please think twice about reading this if you are suicidal or having the urge to self-harm. I wrote this in large part due to the fact that writing a suicide note for an OC is far preferable to writing my own. 
> 
> Please seek help if you are hurting - you ARE worth it.

_My Dearest Vortanul,_

_Though we met only months ago, I feel as if I’ve known you for a lifetime. We’ve forged something special, you and I. Against the greatest odds and the most terrible of circumstances, we found love. And for that, I am grateful._

_Day after day, I can feel your pain as keenly as my own, separated though we may be from the Khala. I can sense it in your aura, feel it knotted in your shoulders, see it in your eyes when we join in celebration of our love. I’ve come to realize that our love alone cannot heal the wounds of the past - our connection alone cannot stem the bleeding of your soul._

_I’ve suspected myself as the source of your pain since the day we left that forsaken planet. I was foolish to believe my company would aid you, that my forgiveness, my love for you would allow us to move on together, to build on whatever bond formed between us that day. And I hold myself solely responsible for your continued suffering._

_I am truly sorry that I do not have the strength to tell you this in person, but I cannot risk your intervention in what I know I must do. As long as I yet live, you will find no rest. It is as impossible for us to part as it is to will our beating hearts to cease. And since I am unable to grant you peace by my will alone, I must do it by force._

_I can promise you only this: you will heal. Without me, you are no longer tethered to this bittersweet affair, the horrible memories burned into the very fabric of our souls. It is against the will of fate that I survived to see this day, but at least now I’ve made right what was wrong._

_Until we meet again,_  
_Kiranis_

The stylus rolled from Kiranis’s shaking fingers as he tore his gaze away from the stationary. Rising to stand, he didn’t bother to suppress the small sob that escaped him - his mind’s last, weak protest against what he had already begun to will his body to do. He couldn’t afford to hesitate; to give his mind even the smallest chance to talk himself out of his final charge. The promise was written and signed, and he would not deprive Vortanul of his freedom a moment longer. 

Placing a trembling hand on his gauntlet, Kiranis deployed his psi blade and raised it to his throat. This was it - his life was drawing to a close; he was witnessing the final seconds of his existence tick down to zero. 

The heat of his blade kissed the soft skin of his throat, beckoning the nigh-irresistible urge to rid himself immediately of the danger it presented, to remove the blade at once from that vulnerable spot beneath his chin. But he would not. Locked in a battle of wills within his mind, Kiranis fought for the courage to bring the blade back, to cut through the perfectly formed network of nerves and muscle, to defy all instinct that screamed in alarm against his sinister intentions. 

Squeezing his eyes tight shut, Kiranis jerked his arm back in a sweeping, sidelong arc. His blade sliced deep, gliding effortlessly through his skin to cleanly sever the delicate array of nerves and veins housed within. His knees buckled, and Kiranis crumpled in a heap to the floor. 

Death did not take him immediately. In his last moments, Kiranis floundered in confusion, his soul muted by the chaotic sirens that flared to life in his mind. Wild synapses fired in cacophony, a shrill scream that signaled his body's final, vain attempt to warn him that something was very, very wrong. One last psionic cry escaped him, already dying on the fading edges of his shattered consciousness before it even left his mind. And at the same time, the brilliant blue light of his eyes dimmed to darkness beneath weary eyelids, shut forever in eternal rest. 

At last, he was gone. 


End file.
